10 Seconds
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: 10 Seconds is all it takes to change a persons reality.


2012 resolutions…

A/N: Time for a one shot! My little present to my faithful readers that help me pursue my passion every day! My other stories will be back by Thursday, but here's a little present to help ring in the new year! Based somewhere in the future, no originals/ pressing problems! How nice!

Ten seconds changed my life. Those ten seconds billions of people chant together, in every country all around the world.

10- It was early new years eve. Caroline was throwing a party, as always, and I went over early to help her set up. Her mom was on duty, helping insure safety for the town. She authorized a small get together, but in Caroline's mind, small meant less than 100. It was one month after everything happened. After life as I knew it flashed before my eyes.

"Elena, can you hand me a stack of the red solo cups?" Caroline asked, waking me from my daydream. I glanced at her, taking in her appearance. Cuffed jeans with boots, a scarf and a cardigan with her signature Caroline curls. When I looked at her face though, it was different than it used to be. It was solemn, and soft, unlike her old peppy bubbly self. I handed her the cups and she smiled, placing them next to the giant keg some guy just dropped off.

"I don't know about you, but I plan to ring in the new year like any other high school senior should. Drunk." She said, causing me to laugh at the irony of the sentence. Typical was not the word I would use to describe us. Not even close.

"Car, are you sure about this? Are you up to actually host a huge party after what happened this month?" I asked, stirring up tension in the room. I instantly regretted bringing up the situation, changing the mood by taking away all of the fragile items and hiding them in the laundry room. She smiled, and nodded, reassuring me that she was alright.

9- After setting up Caroline and I headed to her room, trying on various outfits, listening to the Top 40 hits of the year, putting on way too much sparkly makeup and tacky jewelry. Laughing hysterically the whole time about last new years and how hammered Bonnie got, we finally calmed down enough to actually get dressed. I looked at her, dressed in a short shimmery silver dress with studded high heels. Her makeup was soft, but still eye catching due to the shimmer around her cheek bones. I smiled at her effortless beauty, trying to pick up the mess we created.

"Elena are you sure you don't want to do anything to your hair?" Caroline asked, glancing towards the curling iron.

"No, I'm sorry, I just don't want any excuse to look like Katherine, no matter what the occasion may be." I replied, receiving a smile from Caroline.

We heard a doorbell from the front of the house, causing us to squeal in excitement and run to the door.

8- "Damon. You made it." I said softly, taking the bottle of whiskey he brought. He smirked a little bit, taking in the room. He glanced at me, but showed no sign of interest, clearly not focused on being here. I went up to him and touched his shoulder, only to have my hand shaken off by him. I stepped away and retreated to the kitchen to help Caroline.

Soon after the doorbell began to ring more and more, the room was full of guests, some we knew and some we didn't. I was trying to stay on the outskirts of the room, hovering by the bar, needing full access to the alcohol.

Caroline was trying to be a good host, keeping everyone entertained by keeping the drinks going. Matt walked in, peering over the crowd only to make eye contact with me. I cocked my head to the right, indicating where Caroline's whereabouts were, earning me a silent thank you he directed at me. I nodded my head, glad I could help someone with who they wanted to be with. I looked around, half expecting to see Damon hovering around me. Instead I saw him in the corner, hooking up with a half dressed girl I thought to be Tiki from cheer. I smirked, realizing that he was in no way stable, and it was all my fault, yet I didn't care. He took everything from me.

7- I decided that the room was too stuffy, and walked out to the porch. I relished in the cool air that soothed the massive headache that was creeping into my head, and cooled me down. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze on my face. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't open my eyes, thinking it was probably a drunk couple moving away from the party action to hook up.

Assuming I was right, I leaned my head down on the banister, enjoying the feeling of the moist wood on my skin. It was comforting.

I heard another set of footsteps, this time single, and I decided to open my eyes, only to be facing the one person I thought I would never see again.

6- "Stefan" I said, beyond surprised.

"Hey" He said softly, inducing me to a short breath span.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked quivering, taken by surprise at his presence.

"It's New Years Eve and Caroline invited me. She said you were going to your cousins house." He said as if he asked in advance whether or not I was going to be there.

"Yeah well I decided I needed a little me time." I said, allowing him to stop talking. I looked at him. He still stood at the perfect 6'1 I remembered. He was wearing dark jeans with a button down shirt and dress shoes, hands in his pocket as he looked at me. I looked down at my short dress and converse, suddenly embarrassed by the lack of effort I put into my appearance.

The silence that held between us became awkward so I decided to gesture him inside, walking in the overstuffed room as he held the door for me. I smiled softly, grateful for a glimpse at what he used to be like.

5- Immediately after I walked in Bonnie took my hand, smiling at Stefan and sort of apologizing to me as she dragged me back outside.

"Ouch Bonnie, you're going to rip my arm out of the socket!" I said laughing, mostly at how tipsy she was.

"Elena. Can I please sleep over?" She asked, half slurring her words. I knew she was in no state to drive anywhere, and I actually wasn't drunk, so I nodded, getting a huge hug from her as she ran back inside. I laughed, following her in, only to be greeted again by Stefan.

"Hey" I said, trying to keep up conversation.

"Can we go talk?" He asked, squinting slightly as he looked at me. I smiled and nodded, letting him lead me to the backyard that was basically empty.

I sat down in one of the chairs that were placed outside earlier, looking straight ahead at the moon that was lurking around the tops of the trees.

"I used to love new years" He said, breaking the silence. He had his arm around the pillar that held up a porch from above.

"Damon and I always went to the Lockwood party. The parents would all go over to Honoria Fell's get together and all the kids would go to Georges. From the time we were 15 we would bring dates, drink brandy and scotch, and then at midnight, we would receive a kiss from our date." He said, reflecting back on what must have been before he was a vampire.

I didn't say anything, but he decided to continue because he knew I loved when he talked about his past life.

"Every year I brought a different girl, but over and over again I would leave before midnight, too afraid that a kiss would turn into more. I never spent a New Years with Katherine. I've actually never spent New Years with any girl" He said, confessing a surprising fact. I always thought that he was a popular guy in 1864, mostly due to his charm and attractive looks. It was what intrigued me at first.

I decided to add in a part of my own story, not wanting him to feel like he was talking to himself.

4- "I've spent every New Years since the time I was three with Bonnie Caroline and Matt. When we were little we were put with a babysitter while our parents all went out, and when Tyler was added to our group of friends, we used to go over to his house, just like you did. It's the same thing every year. All of their parents are out, most likely getting drunk at the grill along with every other parent in town. This is the second New Years I've had without them." I said, suddenly sad about a thought I've had all year.

"Matt and I were only together for one New Years, but that was the year Tyler spiked the cider with extreme amounts of vodka, so of course I was drunk off my ass, puking when the ball dropped." I said laughing, causing him to laugh as well. I tried to tell the rest of the story but I couldn't due to the hiccups I gained by laughing too hard. I looked at him and dropped my eyes when I saw he was looking at me too.

"Elena, it's me." He said, changing the mood of the atmosphere immediately.

"Of course it is" I said, knowing what he was talking about just not wanting to dive into the conversation we never had.

"No, I mean it's the old me. I know that everything I've done in the past few months has been unforgivable, but I promise you. It's me" He said, getting closer to me.

3- I shuddered from the cold memories of the past few months, haunting me daily.

"Stefan, I really want to believe you, but I'm afraid that if I let you back in, you're going to relapse into your old ways, and that's not the Stefan I love. That's the man that I can't stand." I said, trying my hardest not to give into his stare.

"You said you wouldn't give up on me. I know that I've probably lost any trust you had in me, but let me earn it back. Elena, you're my humanity, and I know you've known it the whole time" He said, bringing a tear from my eye down my cheek.

He got down to my level, forcing me to look into his eyes. They were the same emerald green I had always loved, sparkling in the light. He was forcing back tears, cupping my face with his hands.

"It's me" He said, shaking his head in an assuring manner.

I nodded, actually believing him whole heartedly.

2- He took my hand and led me inside, not giving into the urge I've had forever. I joined Caroline Bonnie and Matt on the other side of the room, letting Stefan assess the damage that is Damon. He winked at me, and went to help, leaving me with my friends. We joined hands, feeling the missing piece in our triangle.

"This doesn't seem real" Matt said, breaking the silence we held.

"It's not. It's a sick reality that no one should be living in" Caroline said, squeezing Matt's hand.

"It's okay guys. He's not gone forever. He'll be back, and at this time next year, we'll all be together again." I said, trying to lift the sunken spirits. Tyler went back to California last week. And he's not coming back.

We stood there for a while, taking in the roaring party that none of us were truly a part of.

A girl in the middle of the room yelled, "One minute till 2012!" and with that we all squeezed each other tighter.

The countdown began, and we watched as people began coupling up for their new years kiss. I looked around the room for Stefan, but was too distracted by being here with my friends.

5,4,3,2

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled, kissing whomever they were next to. Caroline Bonnie Matt and I all hugged each other, Matt then dipping Caroline down and kissing her, causing Bonnie and I to squeal in delight. I decided to leave them for privacy, Bonnie returning to the alcohol, me walking back outside. I watched the fireworks coming from the square, bursting in the air in various colors. Stefan came up from behind me, leaning on the banister I was as well.

"Happy new year" He said, causing me to chuckle, still watching the fireworks. He handed me a beer and surprised me by pulling me against his body, inches away from his face.

"New year, new starts" He said, holding his bottle up to cling it against mine.

"New year, new starts" I agreed, clinking my glass with his.

He then kissed me, fireworks in the background, not letting go because of the amount of time we've been apart. I let myself melt into him, and I knew then, that we would be alright. That is was the real Stefan.


End file.
